Multiple measurements performed on a single sample have been a problem if the user wanted to see more than three parameters displayed together simultaneously. While the relationships of two or three parameters are easily plotted as two or three dimensional graphs respectively, larger numbers of parameters remain somewhat difficult to simultaneously display and view by a user.
Multiple parameters have been plotted in two dimensional space through the use of non-orthogonal display axes. Users become accustomed to understanding the relationships of objects plotted on multi-parameter graphs, and the ability to view subsets of the data and relationships between the various parameters. However, other than the simple rotation of display axes, the manipulation of the multiple parameter display of such data to better permit the user to see the relationships between the parameters has remained somewhat problematic. What is needed is a system to better permit a user to display and manipulate the display of multidimensional data.
The present invention addresses these issues.